In working with groups of people it has been found that learning is greatly enhanced by the use of rewards for proper behavior, thus teaching the pupil correct behavioral responses by means of granting rewards for correct answers to life situation problems. The game apparatus is particularly designed for use in such behavior modification therapy and is well adapted to (but not limited to) use with mentally retarded groups.